


Devilman Crybaby Headcanons and Scenarios

by SmuttyFang



Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang
Summary: I do not have a big list of rules. Simply comment or message me on Wattpad if you would like to request something!1. Check my other works for the other fandoms I will write for!2. You can ask for general headcanons. They don’t have to involve a relationship.3. I will NOT do ship headcanons from the show. I will only write headcanons about the character(s)/how they would react and interact with their s/o (the reader).4. You can request poly relationship headcanons! For example: AkiraxReaderxRyo. As long as they involve the reader.5. I will do smut and fluff!6. You can request mythical creature headcanons for characters! For example - Vampire!Akira being overprotective of his s/o!7. You can request AU headcanons! For example - Mobster!Ryo having an s/o who is clingy.8. You can request anytime! I will always answer as soon as possible, all I ask is that you’re patient.





	1. [SFW][HC] Ryo, When You're Needy

**Author's Note:**

> "How would Ryo react to you being needy and/or teasing him all day?"

**Ryo, When You're Needy and Teasing Him**

_**You Being Needy** _

  * Well honestly he’s going to act like he doesn’t care.
  * _Shocking, I know._
  * He really will be a little annoyed for a while.
  * Your touches and trying so desperately to get his attention will bother him.
  * “I’m trying to work. Will you stop?
  * Eventually though.. he will do whatever you want just to get you to stop so he can work.
  * “You’re such a desperate little slut.”
  * He will fling you down on the couch on your stomach and rip your clothes away.
  * He will absolutely fuck you senseless.
  * Fuck you until you’re too tired to move.
  * “Finally. Back to work.”
  * But he will look over to your naked body, sweaty and covered in his cum, and he will smirk.
  * “My needy little whore..”



_**You Teasing Him** _

  * He really won’t care.
  * He’s not going to pay you very much mind.
  * You can grab his dick for all he cares - he’s too busy.
  * “Stop it.”
  * _*pushes your hand away*_
  * It’s really the same thing as being needy.
  * You’ll bug the shit out of him until he appeases your needs so he can do his own thing.
  * It genuinely pleases him knowing you want nobody other than him.
  * He will never tell you though.
  * But in the end he is still left with a smirk on his face, looking down at your body.
  * “That desperate little thing is all mine.”




	2. [SFW][HC] Ryo, Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does Ryo get jealous easily? How does he react to you being jealous?"

** Ryo, When You're Jealous, When He's Jealous **

** **

**_Ryo Being Jealous_ **

  * He won’t get jealous easily. He has no reason to worry about you leaving him for someone else.
  * “I know that you belong to me, and me alone.”
  * He knows that you - and your body - belongs to him and nobody else.
  * If someone wouldn’t leave you alone though, they would always mysteriously disappear.
  * If you happen to not be near him, he keeps a constant watch on you. Whether you know it or not.
  * If somebody happened to start hitting on you? They’re gone, and that’s the end of it.
  * If you ever asked, he would claim to not know.
  * “I don’t even know who that is, nor do I care.”



_**You Being Jealous** _

  * He thinks it’s really cute.
  * The way you pout and get hateful with him when he brings up another male/female is really cute.
  * “Your pouting is cute, so you’d best just give up and stop being angry.”
  * He will just grab your chin with his thumb and forefinger and smile at you.
  * “Stop worrying.”
  * This is another reason he never worries about you leaving him - you’re always angry and worried about him falling for someone else.
  * “If you didn’t care so much for me, you wouldn’t be so jealous. That’s how humans are.”



 


	3. [NSFW][Scenario] Poly!Akira/Ryo, Taking Turns With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please can I have Akira and Ryo taking turns using a vibrator on their S/O to see how many orgasms they can squeeze out of them?"

** Poly!Akira/Ryo, Taking Turns With You **

** **

Living with both of your boyfriends was absolutely wonderful. You were able to see them both often and spend time with them. They were both very protective of you and wouldn’t allow you to go anywhere without at least one of them accompanying you. They were both fairly loving and attentive to your needs.

_Not to mention - the sex._

Akira was always the one to initiate sex. Always. He was the one who had the demonic urges and temptations. He would trace his fingers all over your body, with Ryo sitting right next to you both. This would lead into you riding him on the couch, all clothes stripped away from your bodies. Ryo would glance over from his laptop and occasionally reach a hand over to play with one of your nipples, or reaching lower to play with your clit while smirking at you wriggling and moaning.

This time was a bit different though.

Akira was out, and would be coming home shortly. You sat in a silence next to Ryo, resting your head on the back of the couch.

“Hey.” He said, as monotone as always.

“Yes, Ryo?” You responded, not moving your head from its comfortable position.

“I want to try something. Akira suggested it.” His hand went to his pocket, feeling something inside of it. “Strip everything off.” You raised an eyebrow at his sudden odd behavior, but did as he asked. You stripped away all of your layers and stood, waiting for him to direct you. “Lie down next to me.”

“Of course.” You went back to the couch and rested on your back, Ryo being near your feet. He stood up, pulling some balled up rope from his pocket. He began wrapping the rope around your legs, tying intricate knots and wrapping some around your waist as well.

“Hmm.” He gave it one last look before going to the side of the couch and reaching for something. He pulled a rabbit vibrator out of a box. It was pinkish in color. You realized it now. The way he had tied the rope around your legs gave him the ability to tie the vibrator to you. You wouldn’t be able to untie the rope to get it away.

_He was going to torture you._

As he began tying it into the rope between your legs, you had to ask. “Akira suggested this?” It wouldn’t surprise you, really.

“He did.” He finished tying it, ready to push it inside of you. “He said it would be a nice sight to come home to. And he should be here soon. So we had better get started.” He positioned it at your hole. “I’m not going to tie your hands. I’m going to trust you. Don’t touch the rope, don’t touch the vibrator. Or I’ll have Akira make you completely immobile. Do you understand?” You were terrified, but extremely aroused. You nodded, shocked by this new attitude of Ryo’s. Slowly, he began shoving the vibrator inside of you, until you felt the small pieces pressing against your clit. Ryo smiled and held his hand up.

_He had a remote control for it._

“Ryo..” You were full, and already needing a release. You saw the muscles in his arm move slightly, and felt the vibrations begin. He had it on the lowest setting, letting a humming sound out, stammering against your walls. You saw him grab his laptop and place it in his lap, acting as if you weren’t there. “Ryo, Ryo.. I need..”

“Hush. I’ll do as I please with you. Deal with it.” He began typing away with one hand, playing with the remote in his other just to kill you. You began gripping at the leather on the couch, thrusting your hips trying to get some sort of friction. You heard he front door open, and you knew it was Akira.

“Akira! Please!” You whined. He would give you release, surely. He was always fast paced and impatient. You saw him come around the corner of the hallway, drooling and eyes pure white.

“I could smell your arousal from miles away. I was hoping Ryo would do this to you.” He walked over to you and grinned at you. “You look so fucking delicious..” He looked over at Ryo and saw that he still had the remote. He snatched it out of his hand. Ryo didn’t even react.

“Give me that damn thing! I’ll show you the right way to torture her.” Suddenly, Akira turned the vibrator to the highest possible setting, making your whole body shiver and shake, making you clench your legs together and making them shake. You let out a half moan half scream. You were unable to speak, only loud moans escaped your lips.

“Akira, she would have a better orgasm if you’d build her up to it instead of being so impatient.” Ryo crossed his arms and watched you, an absolute mess of moaning and gripping and whining.

“No, it’s better if it’s hard and fast. That’s how she likes it. Isn’t that right, baby?” You were still unable to answer. You felt that familiar heat, that knot, building in your lower stomach. “See? So lost in pleasure she can’t even speak!” His drooling intensified as he watched you with an evil grin stuck on his face. He began rubbing the small of your back as you lifted it in the air. “God, you’re so perfect..”

“Do you want to bet on it, then?” Ryo asked Akira. Akira cocked his head. “We can both see who can make her cum more. And she can tell us who she likes to cum to more. Afterwards.” Akira nods.

“Whatever, but it’s going to be me. Baby likes me more, don’t you?”

Ryo leans over to you, like he always does, and began rubbing his hand over your inner thigh gently. Akira pulled you up just a bit by your back and took one of your nipples into his mouth and sucked on it, biting down on it and letting his tongue flick it back and forth. You exploded, groaning as your body released the tension you’d held all that time. The heat spread over your entire body. You tried recovering, but the vibrator was still on you. Now overly sensitive, tears began falling from your eyes.

“Ryo.. Akira.. it’s too much!” They both smile while looking down at you, a pathetic horny mess. Ryo takes the remote back from Akira, turning it down to a speed he liked. Your breathing was heavy and ragged.

“Take a seat, Akira.” Ryo stated. “This will take some time. But she will feel even better than she did with you in the end.” Akira growled at him.

“Then I’ll just fuck her next! You definitely can’t compare to how I make her feel when I fuck her and fill her..” You heard Ryo say something in response, but couldn’t understand. You were still crying and shaking, lost in your own pleasure…

 


	4. [NSFW][HC] Poly!Akira/Ryo, Teasing Them On The Dancefloor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How would Akira and Ryo react to their S/O teasing each of them in turn on the dancefloor? Grinding up against one then moving away and pressing kisses to the neck of the other, all while holding eye contact with the previous?"

**Poly!Akira/Ryo, Teasing Them On The Dancefloor**

****

**_Akira_ **

  * He would love it the whole time you’re grinding on him. He would be absolutely fucking loving it.
  * “Yes baby, keep doing that. I’ll give you something special later.”
  * He would be grinding on you right back. Pressing his dick into your ass.
  * “See what you do to me?”
  * But once you leave and go to Ryo, kissing his neck and looking back at him with a smirk on your face, he immediately feels like there’s competition.
  * “Oh hell no!”
  * He would immediately walk in your direction and pull you away from Ryo, putting your back against his front again so he could grind onto you and make you moan.
  * “Don’t you run off like that. We were having fun, remember?”



_**Ryo** _

  * He will act like he’s really not paying you any attention when you’re grinding on him.
  * But if something happens, and you stop moving your hips, he plants his hands **firmly** on your hips and makes you start again.
  * “Do not stop.”
  * Once you stand up and run off with Akira, kissing him and touching him all over, Ryo just smirks at you.
  * He won’t get up. He won’t come after you. He will just watch.
  * Later on when you’re near him again, he will come close to you and whisper in your ear.
  * “You belong to me as much as you belong to him. Run off with him all you want, you’ll still come crawling back to me eventually.”



 

****


	5. [NSFW][HC] Poly!Akira/Ryo, Spending The Night With Only One Of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Say things started to get sexy between Ryo, Akira and their S/O. How would they react to their S/O asking to spend the night with just one of them? Reacting both to being asked to stay and being asked to leave."

**Poly!Akira/Ryo, Spending The Night With Only One Of Them**

_**Akira** _

_Being Asked To Leave_

  * “Wait.. what?”
  * In the middle of the make out session, you tell Akira you want him to leave. You want to spend special time with Ryo. He’s majorly taken aback and confused.
  * “But.. why?! That’s not fair!”
  * He’s not happy about it, he really won’t want to let it fly.
  * He will gripe and complain, but will eventually leave so he doesn’t upset you or Ryo.
  * He’s still going to stand outside of the door and listen in though. He’s not going to let you and Ryo keep those beautiful moans and groans to yourselves.
  * The louder you both are, the more tempted he is to burst through the door and join in anyways, so be careful..
  * Or don’t.



_Being Asked To Stay_

  * “Oh, you want alone time with me baby?”
  * He feels really special. It makes him feel very loved.
  * “Hell yeah, Ryo can join in some other time. Right Ryo?”
  * He’s very selfish when it comes to two things: you and pleasure/sex. So he’s all for it.
  * He doesn’t necessarily LIKE excluding Ryo, but he knows Ryo is fine with it either way.



_**Ryo** _

_Being Asked To Leave_

  * “… Fine, I suppose. I have work to do.”
  * He really won’t care much. You belong to both of them, he knows you’ll come crawling back to him eventually.
  * But what you’re unaware of, is that he’s watching it all.
  * The whole time you’re alone with Akira, Ryo is watching you both. He has a camera in the room, watching the live feed on his laptop as he works.
  * Yep, he’s watching and hearing you get brutally fucked by Akira in the corner of his screen as he types away.



_Being Asked To Stay_

  * “It’s okay Akira. You can have time with her later.”
  * Somehow manages to calm Akira down and get him to leave.
  * “You know he is outside of the door listening in.”
  * He’s fully aware of it and really doesn’t mind it. Honestly it’s motivation for him to make you scream even louder..




	6. [NSFW][Scenario] Ryo, Being Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would like to request a very loving NSFW scenario with Ryo from Devilman Crybaby."

**Ryo, Being Loving**

“Ryo.. Ryo.. wait, hold on..” You give a gentle push against his chest, his body not giving much way to your touch. It was extremely hard to resist him. As he kissed your neck furiously, tearing at your clothes, you couldn’t help but want him to be gentle.

_Just this once._

“Why?” He asked, monotone as ever. He now had you naked underneath him, your arms pinned above your head. His grip on your wrists was almost painful. You looked at him as sadly as you could manage.

“Ryo, please just.. can we go easy this one time?” He cocked his head at you. His gaze traveling over your gorgeous figure beneath him. He cleared his throat.

“Why?” He asked once more. He lets his pointer finger dance over the skin on your chest, leaving goosebumps and making your nipples stand at attention. Trailing his finger down your stomach, you couldn’t help but shiver.

“I just want to.” A sigh escapes his lips. He was feeling generous.

“Just this once.” You let out a small squeal of happiness. You didn’t think he would ever actually agree to be gentle with you.

He reaches down to you, holding your chin sweetly between his thumb and forefinger. Slowly, he presses his lips to yours. He lingers there for a moment before moving his lips to your cheeks, your forehead, down your neck to your chest. Your skin tingled with each kiss he placed on you.

“Ryo..” His kisses trailed further down your stomach, an occasional nibble to your sensitive and hot skin. As he came closer to the wetness between your thighs, your sighs quickly turned into moans.

He never tasted you. He was always ready to get straight to the sex to satisfy your body. He could get back to work quickly that way.

“Ryo, you don’t have to-“

“Quiet, you.” You immediately pressed your lips together tightly, not uttering a sound. His middle finger slid up and down the wet slit, his eyes glued onto your figure arching off of the bed. “You wanted to take it slow. Don’t complain about it now. Just lie there for me.”

 


	7. [NSFW][Scenario] Poly!Akira/Ryo, "Louder"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Akira 'louder' screwing his S/O into next week while Ryo watches from a distance over Skype?"

**Poly!Akira/Ryo, "** **Louder** **"**

****

You stared into the webcam, with begging and pleading eyes. Your mouth agape and your fingers gripping at the sheets beneath you. You were on your stomach, biting at the bed sheets when grabbing them just wasn’t enough.

But of course, no help came.

Akira was behind you, pounding into you. Your skin had turned red where his own slapped against yours. The sound was repetitive. _Slap slap slap_. Sometimes he would pump you a couple of times quickly, just to make you scream even more. _Slapslapslap_.

The computer was placed near your head, the camera fixated on your face and Akria’s lower body. You couldn’t see Ryo, his camera had gone dark. But you knew he was there watching you. Occasionally you could hear him typing on his laptop.

He was typing again.

“R.. Ryo, pl-please..” You begged, tears falling from your eyes from the stinging of your skin and the overstimulation. Akira had been at this for hours. His fingers snaked to your mouth, pushing his fingers inside. Your instinct took over and you suckled on them. He laughed darkly.

“Ha, he’s not gonna help you baby.” He removed his fingers and put them between your legs, playing with your clit. Your voice hitched in your throat and more tears fell.

“Ah, Akira it’s- it’s too much!” Heat pooled between your legs as you felt another orgasm building. You bit down on the sheets, muffling your voice.

“Akira.” You heard Ryo say, from out of nowhere. “Make her look up.” Akira grabbed your hair up in his hand and pulled your head backward, making you hiss through your teeth. Opening your eyes, you see Ryo is on the screen now. His glare was intense and pierced right through you.

“Don’t you **ever** muffle your voice again.” He disappeared again, his camera black once more. “Be louder for us.”


	8. [NSFW][Scenario] Akira, Possessive Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hewwo! Hope you don't mind me coming into this fandom a year late~ 
> 
> Could I get a scenario of Akira railing his S/O in bed and he starts getting rough and possessive with her? Clutching her close to him, growling stuff along the lines of "You belong to me", that kind of thing. Bonus if this is her first time having sex! Thank you!"

** Akira, Possessive Sex **

** **

"I'm telling you baby.." Akira gripped your arms in his hands, desire hidden behind concern and worry in his eyes, "I'm telling you now. I won't be able to hold back once it starts."

"I don't want you to Akira. Don't you understand?" You gripped his muscular arms with your delicate hands. You could feel his muscles tense up under your touch.

"No, I do. I just.." His grip on your arms only tightened. "You've never even been with anyone. You don't understand how much desire I feel when I think about doing this with you. I don't want to hurt you." His hands left your arms and went to his face, covering his expressions.

"Akira.. I'm okay with it if it's you." He suddenly stopped moving at all, like he had turned to stone.

"You.. You want me to.. hurt you?" His chest began rising and falling at a much faster rate than normal.

"What if I do?" You could hear him gulp. Overcoming your shyness surrounding this foreign subject, your heart raced as you decided to attempt speaking like a temptress for once. Coming close to him, you wrapped your arms around him and held him quietly for a moment. Lifting your head, you brought your lips close to his ear. "I want you to hurt me, Akira." His breathing momentarily hitched in his throat before it began quickly picking back up again. Before you knew what was happening, he had pushed you backwards onto the bed and crawled his way on top of you. His eyes had already went white, and he began to drool from his desire and lust.

"Fine. If that's what you really want." His claws had come out. He brought his pointer finger to the base of your neck and dragged it down your skin. Reaching the top of your shirt, he began tearing the fabric in half, his claw still dragging its way down your chest and stomach. Once he reached the top of your shorts, he tore those away as well in a flash. He used his strength to tear his own shirt in half as well, tossing it somewhere in the darkened room. He did the same with his pants.

"In a hurry?" You asked, trying to tease him. He didn't give you a response, lost in his own little world. His overly hot skin pressed against yours as he laid himself back on top of you. He began wordlessly attacking your neck with his tongue, licking and sucking every inch of your skin his mouth could find. Hickeys were soon covering the skin of your neck and shoulder. He was far too impatient now, and positioned himself right at your hole. He grunted like he was struggling against his nature as a Devilman. His eyes returned to normal after a moment.

"I'm going to be slow.. at first." You nodded your head. You could feel his head at your slick entrance. You were already soaked. Taking a breath in, he slowly pushed himself inside. Inch by inch, you were unable to avoid wincing at the slight pain and discomfort you felt. You could feel yourself being stretched to fit him inside, he was much larger than you could have anticipated. You gripped onto his shoulders tightly, trying to avoid crying out to him. He groaned with pleasure once he will fully sheathed inside of you.

"A-Akira.." You whined. You could feel his cock twitch at hearing you whine his name. Instead of letting loose, he starts petting the side of your head.

"It's okay baby." He cooed. "You're doing so well. You feel so fucking good." You could feel a blush rising to your cheeks. Your body moved on its own, and you tightened yourself around his cock. He shivered with delight.

"So do you.." You whined once more. He continued petting your head and giving you kisses occasionally, doing his best to console and soothe you. He would sometimes begin to shake, clearly struggling hard to hold himself back from completely destroying you.

"Are you okay baby?" You nodded your head, your mind so overstimulated you were unable to speak. "I'm going to move, is that alright?" You nodded again. He kept his hand placed upon the side of your head as he pulled himself back out, once again slowly pushing back in. It felt a little better this time. He continued now, never stopping his pace this time. He started out slow, keeping his eyes locked on yours. But his desire took over once more, and his eyes went white. Drool began dribbling down the sides of his mouth. He was moving faster and faster the more he went on.

"Mine." He growled as he stuck one of his fingers in your mouth. You involuntarily sucked on it, nothing but your primal instincts and sexual desire taking over. "You are all mine.. mine.." He kissed you. his tongue exploring every inch of your mouth that it could reach. "You belong to me, baby." He let his trail of hickeys on your shoulders and neck continue now, down to your chest. Your breasts now being covered in dark markings of lust and desire.

"Y-yes, Akira. I belong to you.." A devilish grin surfaced to his face. He began slamming his hips into yours, slapping sounds and squelching noises filling the room along with your whimpers and moans.

"Mine, mine, mine.. my baby.." He was moving at such a rapid pace, you didn't realize that he was close to finishing until his body stiffened and his cock pulsed inside of you. His cum filled you entirely and spilled out from the sides of your hole. He only stopped for a moment when he came, continuing after that. Still as hard as he was before, and still as full of desire an lust. Placing his hands on your hips, he pulls your lower body as close to him as he possibly could. He throws your legs over his shoulders, grinning darkly.

"Now I can really fuck you like I want. I'm not done yet baby. I'm not done until I've marked you all over and have covered you in cum."


End file.
